Tentaciones
by Vampisandi
Summary: Cathy, Chris y los pequeños gemelos encerrados en un ático, los dos hermanos mayores crecen y ambos empiezan a sentirse atraidos entre sí, la pasión y los deseos lo llevan a cometer un error. Incesto, sexo explícito. Oneshot


**Hellou! **

**Este no es de H.P., es decir, no es de Draco jeje es de Flores en el ático y no espero que muchos lo lean pues no se si han leído la novela, advierto que inicio mi historia con una escena de casi ya el final del libro, es decir, que no explicare quienes son los personajes así que si no la han leído no sé si le entiendan.**

**Bueno pues les cuento que iba a empezar otro de H.P. pero leí el de Flores en el ático y me gustó mucho ese libro o.O me que de clavado desde que lo empecé y lo leía entre clases y en mi tiempo libre, pero hubo una escena que no me agradó y decidí cambiarla.**

**Este ff está mezclado con mi historia y con fragmentos del texto original, la primera parte si es toda mía hasta que Chris va a robar. Es un One-shot, según lo iba a hacer micro, sólo de una página y media, pero me salieron 4 jeje le agregué varias cosas al final. Descubrí que es mejor primero escribir en una libreta pues así ya en la compu puedo volver a corregir lo que está mal.**

**Mi primer intento de lemmon, y sexo explícito, ahh y contiene incesto por supuesto, espero no me haya quedado muy mal, además decidí primero empezar con este las escenas de sexo para no echar a perder uno de Draquito xD (n/a:estás obsesionada ¬¬') :P, bueno espero que les guste.**

**Como siempre pongo los agradecimientos a quienes me dejaron review en Negro.**

**SaraMeliss:** ¿Te impacto, eso es un signo bueno o malo, espero que bueno, grax por tu review

**Mariana8: **Creo que te entiendo un poko, si aún me falta mucho para hacer mis historias más profundas y que lleguen a los lectores, pero me esfuerzo, Grax por tu review.

**Anita:** GRAXIAS! que weno que te gusto, si yo misma me di cuenta de que este lo escribí mejor que el primero, pues en ese enredaba a los lectores, incluso me hacía bolas yo misma, Gracias y espero que puedas leer este ff q no es de H.P.

**Lucia-Dark:** Gracias! Yo también amo a Draco :P el ff que haré después de este será de él, ahora dime tu opinión, lo pongo con Ginny de nuevo o con Herm

**zoesimitis: **MUXAS GRAXIAS! si a veces los one-shot tienen más energía que los largos, a mi me gustan de los dos, espero que si ya leíste la novela puedas leer este y si no bueno pronto sacaré otro de Draco y también pido tu opinión, lo pongo de nuevo con Ginny o con Herm?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y algunos fragmentos de la historia, así como la idea pertenecen a V.C. Andrews, yo sólo complemente y cambie las cosas para que resultarán como a mi me agradó jeje.

Ya llevó una pág. en puras explicaciones y agradecimientos, así que mejor dejo de echar choro y empiezo con el ff.

**Tentaciones**

Otro día más, como todos los otros, en ese encierro del cual ya estaban acostumbrados. La abuela subió y dejó la comida sobre la mesa, de nuevo, sin voltear siquiera a vernos, o regañarnos o hacer algún comentario sobre nuestro desorden. Empecé a preparar las cosas para el desayuno, serví a los gemelos su cereal frío con uvas pasas, los dos se acercaron a mí ya vestidos, les sonreí y les bese la frente, miraba sus cuerpecitos débiles y pálidos y esperaba salir lo más pronto posible de ahí para que se recuperarán, suspiré le di mi donut a los gemelos la mitad para cada uno, quería que se lo comieran antes de que Chris lo notará pues ya sabía que me regañaría por no comérmelo yo, pero Carrie se puso a refunfuñar y Cory se lo terminó comiendo todo. Chris salió del baño; se veía mejor que la noche anterior, me alegraba mucho que la enfermedad no hubiera pasado a mayores, me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla como saludo.

Hicimos lo de siempre, le enseñábamos a los gemelos nuevas lecturas, un poco de matemáticas, inventamos nuevos juegos e hicimos nuevas flores para que no se desgastarán tan rápido y nadie supiera sobre nuestro jardín, así se pasó la mañana y llegó la hora de la comida.

Yo empecé con mis ejercicios de ballet, puse una música suave y lenta, ya llevaba un rato haciendo movimientos cuando me di cuenta que Chris me observaba y sonreía, me sonroje y traté de no mirarlo siguiendo con mi rutina, él se levantó y se dirigió hacia a mí

 Me gusta esta melodía ¿bailamos?- no me dio tiempo de responder, él ya me había tomado de las manos y empezamos a movernos al compás de la música, yo cerré los ojos y puse mi cara sobre su pecho, se sentía cálido, me daba una sensación de seguridad y su respiración me arrullaba. Su mano en mi cintura comenzó a bajar, yo me separé de él lentamente y me miró a los ojos

 Lo siento- susurró y se fue del ático, yo me quede ahí, pensando en su mano posándose en mi glúteo y como me acariciaba; estaba mal, lo sabía pero no podía evitar que mi cuerpo pidiera a gritos el ser tocado, besado, mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Carrie que me jalaba del leotardo para que la atendiera

 ¿Qué pasa?- ella me mostró su dedo, se había astillado y un hilo de sangre corría por él, haciendo contraste con su piel de porcelana

 Me duele- se quejó ella- cúrame

 Espera aquí, traeré la aguja y el antiséptico- la tranquilicé y deje con Cory. Bajé a la habitación, busque entre mis cosas mi estuche de bordaje y saqué una aguja, sólo necesitaba esterilizarla ya que no podía arriesgarme a que Carrie tuviera una infección por con su delicada salud. Fui al baño por el botiquín de emergencias, la puerta estaba entreabierta, oí un gemido y me asomé abriéndola, la escena me hizo soltar un gritó ahogado. Chris estaba con los pantalones abajo, tenía las manos en su miembro y sudaba, me vió, primero se puso pálido y después adquirió un color rojo tomate

 Yo, no… - las palabra se atoraban en mi garganta, el se subió los pantalones rápidamente, su respiración era entrecortada, yo me había quedado en blanco, salí del baño y cerré la puerta. Me senté turbada en la cama, sin saber que pensar, los gemelos bajaron, Carrie me dijo enojada

 ¿Cathy, por qué tardas tanto? me duele la astilla

 Me duele el dedo- le corregí yo, como le explicaba las cosas, era demasiado complicado. Chris salió del baño con el botiquín de emergencias, obviamente había oído la conversación, lo dejó a mi lado y subió al ático apenado, cure a Carrie y se puso a jugar con su hermano gemelo. Respire hondo, sentía pena por Chris, sabía que se guardaba muchas frustraciones, y que esa era la única forma de expulsarlas, nadie podía satisfacerlo y no tenía a nadie con quien hablarlo, decía que yo al menos tenía a mamá, pero eso era una mentira, ella no estaba, nunca estaba.

La hora de la cena transcurrió en silencio por parte de él, creo que aún sentía vergüenza de lo ocurrido en la mañana, yo le dirigí una sonrisa tratando de transmitirle confianza y el me la devolvió.

Y como todas las noches Chris se despidió para regresar más tarde con el dinero que nos salvaría de esa cárcel, iba a las habitaciones lujosas de mamá, yo aún no le había contado acerca del beso al esposo de mamá, por alguna razón no tenía el valor para decírselo.

Acosté a los gemelos y me cambie de ropa, me puse un camisón blanco de seda, que como era de dos años antes me llegaba arriba de la rodilla dejando ver mis muslos, tenía mucho calor para poder dormir, decidí ir al ático a tomar algo de aire fresco en la clase, subí pensando en los viejos tiempos cuando papá nos traía regalos cada viernes y pase el tiempo sentada en el alfeizar de una ventana recordando con detalles mis muñecas de porcelana y aquélla caja de música que me servía de alhajero y tocaba esa linda canción que me llevaba a imaginarme en los cuentos de hadas, donde el príncipe llegaba a recatar a la princesa de su cárcel y vivían felices para siempre con esperanzas de que la mal pagará al final todos los sufrimientos que les causó a los inocentes. Realmente amaba esa caja, contenía su infancia, sus recuerdos con su padre, quería recuperarla y tenerla de nuevo entre sus manos, de pronto ¡Algo crujió a mis espaldas. Un paso suave sobre madera podrida! Me volví sobresaltada, temiendo ver Dios sabe que cosa, pero entonces suspiré aliviada, por que era Chris, de pie en plena oscuridad, mirándome en silencio.

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estaba más guapa que de costumbre? ¿O sería la luz de la luna que brillaba a través de mis vestidos vaporosos? Pero todas mis posibles dudas se aclararon cuando dio unos pasos, se sentó a mi lado y le oí decirme, con voz baja y algo áspera:

 Estás guapísima sentada ahí de esa manera- carraspeó, para despejarse la garganta-. La luz de la luna te perfila en azul plateado, y se te ve la forma del cuerpo a través de la tela.

Entrelazó sus dedos entre mi mano derecha que estaba en el suelo sosteniendo mi peso, poso su cabeza entre mis cabellos como si aspirara mi aroma y dijo como un regaño

 No debiste haber besado a ese hombre- yo abrí los ojos como platos, él lo sabía

 Pero como…

 Te vio, le dijo a mamá que había sido un sueño, pero ella puede sacar conjeturas y saber que has sido tú- y levantó la cara con una mirada entre rencor y decepción

 No, ella sabe que no podemos salir sin llave- pero él seguía viéndome de esa manera extraña que yo nunca le había visto

 ¡Ahora ya no dejan el dinero por ahí, lo cuentan, incluso mamá y aún no tenemos suficiente!- había alzado su tono de voz, yo sabía que no sólo era por el dinero había algo más, tenía un brillo en sus ojos, parecía alguien totalmente distinto…Se levantó llevándome con él, pues aún tenía su mano entrelazada con la mía

 Espera Chris, dime que tienes- le dije consternada, lo detuve con mi mano libre. Él sonrió, me atrajo hacia su cuerpo me puso su mano derecha en mi cintura como en la mañana cuando bailábamos, mientras su mano izquierda apretaba la mía; su boca se acercó rozando mis labios y susurró

 Eres mía, siempre serás mía. No importa quien llegue después tu siempre me pertenecerás- dijo lo último en mi oído remarcando las palabras. Yo no sabía que decir, no le creí, no era él, pero la seguridad con que lo dijo me causó un escalofrió en todo mi cuerpo, y cuando dirigió su mirada hacia mis ojos me quede paralizada ante él.

Me besó con gran intensidad y su mano derecha empezó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, acariciando mis senos con fervor, luego la bajo hacia mis muslos subiéndome el camisón, traté de separarme de él pero lo único que conseguí fue que cayéramos en aquél viejo colchón sucio, maloliente, lleno de manchas, sin duda había conocido amantes mucho antes de aquélla noche, el empezó a besarme el cuello

 Chris no…-balbucee yo, pero ahora su mano izquierda soltó la mía y bajo hasta mi sexo y excitándolo, haciéndome soltar un gemido de placer; se quitó la camisa y pude admirar sus bíceps bien formados, sólo sabía una cosa, aquello ya no tenía marcha atrás lo único que podía hacer era aceptar las consecuencias; baje el ziper de su pantalón y me dispuse a hacer lo que había visto en una de esas imágenes del libro en el cajón de mamá, empecé a lamerlo pero eso le causó más placer a él que a mí, sentí que se erguía de placer cuando lo hice pero me apartó quitándome el camisón, sus besos recorrían mi ser, sus manos exploraban y llegaban con delicadeza haciéndome sentir deseada y culpable pues sabía que no debía permitírselo pero yo le quería, le quería y le deseaba, por eso no opuse resistencia cuando me poseyó, introduciendo aquélla parte sexual suya, hinchada, rígida que tenía que quedar satisfecha haciéndome soltar un gemido de dolor y placer, se movía dentro de mí con un vaivén que me estimulaba hasta la yema de mis dedos, llegué al punto máximo gimiendo cada vez más, mis piernas perdían fuerza, ya no aguantaba más, unos segundos después el dejó caer su peso sobre mí, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, sentía su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío.

Fue entonces cuando recuperé la razón y la cruel realidad cayó sobre mí, habíamos hecho lo que los dos habíamos prometido no hacer nunca. Y ahora estábamos condenados a arder para siempre, a colgar boca abajo y desnudos sobre los fuegos eternos del infierno. Pecadores, precisamente lo que la abuela nos había predicho hacía tiempo.

Lo que más me aterrorizaba era que podía tener un niño, un niño deforme, mounstroso, con el que pagaríamos nuestros pecados en vida.

Nos separamos y nos quedamos mirándonos con los rostros entumecidos y pálidos de la impresión, y a penas capaces de hablarnos mientras nos vestíamos.

No dijimos lo que sentíamos, culpables y avergonzados, yo podía ver que el se sentía así, todo él lo denunciaba… su forma de temblar, la manera de agitarse de sus manos y de no saber abrocharse los botones.

Me dirigí a la ventana y salí al tejado, el me siguió, me senté viendo las estrellas, una noche tan bella, la desgracia de nuestras vidas, la angustia oprimía mi corazón. Lloré y el lloró conmigo abrazados el uno con el otro, desahogándonos de nuestras penas. Él no había querido hacer lo que hizo, y yo no había querido dejarle.

 Las probabilidades son en contra de que tengas un hijo-dijo, con fervor-. Una sola vez no suele ser suficiente para concebir, y te juro que no volveremos a hacerlo, ¡pase lo que pase! ¡Estoy dispuesto a castrarme antes de que vuelva a ocurrir- Y entonces me soltó y bajo la mirada- Lo lamento mucho Cathy, de verdad lo lamento. ¡No me odies! ¡No me odies por favor! no tuve la intención, te lo juro por Dios, pero los celos, los celos me invadieron. Muchas veces estuve tentado, con tu formas de moverte, con tus ropas sensuales, con tus curvas, pero me contenía o trataba de hacerlo. Salía del cuarto, pensaba en otras cosas, o leía, y a veces…

Yo entendía, lágrimas caían por mis ojos por verlo sufrir así, le abracé lo más fuerte que pude

 No te odio Chris-le susurré y apreté mi cabeza muy fuerte contra su pecho- Yo pude haberlo evitado, si de verdad hubiese querido, me deje llevar. Me habría bastado con golpear con la rodilla muy fuerte donde tú me dijiste. También fue mi culpa

Habíamos caído en la trampa que nos había puesto el destino, yo dando vueltas por la ahí con ropa escasa y transparente, había estado jugando con sus necesidades, sometiendo a prueba mi feminidad, presa yo de mis propios anhelos de realización, era como si el destino todo lo hubiera planeado aquella noche mucho tiempo atrás, y aquella noche fuera nuestro propio destino.

Lo que más abrumaba y atormentaba mi mente era que a pesar de todo una parte de mi ser no se arrepentía de lo ocurrido, pues sentía que ningún otro habría sido el indicado ni capaz de realizarme como lo había hecho mi hermano.


End file.
